


Kids Today With Their Sexting and Murder Husbands

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Road Trips, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: In which the author plays fast and loose with the term “road trip”, Rowena gets a crash course in sexting, and Charlie is not as innocent a bystander as she would have Dean believe.





	Kids Today With Their Sexting and Murder Husbands

“Have you noticed how distracted he’s been today?” Charlie asked. Dean had even let her drive without so much as a protest, although if they’d been in the Impala it probably would have been a different matter.

“Men are always half distracted, and usually it’s because they’re too bloody busy thinking with their downstairs brain.”

“Huh,” Charlie, wondered aloud, “you don’t think… no, no,” she shook her head trying to convince herself.

“What?” Rowena asked, looking sidelong at her from the passenger’s seat of the car they were travelling in.

“Well he’s been practically glued to his phone all day, maybe there’s something on there that’s getting his engine running, if you know what I mean,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“You kids and your technology, in my day,”

“Yes, Rowena, we know - you all lived very simply and sent smoke signals to communicate and delivered raunchy letters with fancy lace edging,” Charlie said, starting up the engine as she saw Dean walking back towards the borrowed car, phone in hand and inconveniently looking like he’d forgotten the snacks he was supposed to buy.

“Actually I was going to say that if we desired someone we’d just invite them to an orgy and see if we were compatible, no strings attached made it all much simpler.” Rowena said nonchalantly as she plucked her sunglasses out of her bag.

“Wait, really?”

“We weren't all prudes my little protigae, and I was the fiercest of them all,” she winked and slipped the darkened glasses over her eyes.

Charlie looked at her dumbfounded and tried to decide if she was joking. Probably not, she decided, Rowena was quite colourful enough without any embellishing.

At the next rest stop Charlie found herself pulled roughly to the grubby bathroom by Rowena’s hand vice-like around her wrist.

“Hey, watch it,”

“Be a dear and keep an eye on the door, I have a little scheme I’d like to try out,”

“Your schemes don’t usually end well in my experience,” Charlie called to the now closed cubicle door, but Rowena emerged looking triumphant a few minutes later.

“There, now we can see if he reacts the same way to this as he has to all the other messages he’s received today.”

Dean had been floundering all day, dropping things, trailing off in the middle of sentences, once he just about snorted coffee right out of his nose at whatever he saw on his phone screen. Maybe a little experiment did interest Charlie after all.

“What did you do?”

Rowena held out her phone, screen on and picture clear as day.

“Wow, that’s, yeah that would be… something,” Charlie said, a little flustered, eyes stuck on the way the material of Rowena’s red satin panties clung around the sides of her thighs in the picture.

“Well, I’ve still got it that’s for sure,” Rowena said, patting her on the cheek.

Timing was everything, Rowena waited until they were seated back in the car and Dean was in the middle of a speaking before Charlie saw her hit _send._

Dean’s phone trilled and he dutifully clicked to open the message before clamming up and then spluttering.

“What… is,” and yeah, that was a similar reaction to every other distraction he’d had all day, Charlie thought with a smirk. _“Rowena!”_

“Oh sorry, dear, I meant to send that to someone else,” Rowena said, throwing a look at Charlie.

Dean looked flustered and quickly slipped his phone away. Charlie shrugged at him, all feigned innocence.

It wasn’t long before they had an even more definitive answer, his phone buzzed as they were walking, and Dean quickly swiped the screen on, eyes glued to the little lit up square.

He was so distracted, in fact, that he missed the point where grass verge became tarmac and his foot caught on the edge of the divide - he tripped over, sprawling face down on the road.

Charlie stopped in her tracks, amused and stunned at his lack of grace and coordination. Rowena was quicker on the uptake, she swooped over and picked his phone up from where it had landed with a barely noticeable glance at the contents.

“Honestly you’d think a hunter could keep their wits about them and their feet under them a little better,” she said handing the phone back with a flourish.

The next time they were in the car alone Charlie turned to her with fevered anticipation.

“So?”

“Oh yes,” Rowena smiled, teeth and eyes glinting.

“Who, who?”

“Castiel, the naughty little angel, didn’t know he had such diverging tastes,”

Charlie grinned, nodding, imagining it.  
“Well, they do have a _profound bound.”_ She said in a mimicry of Castiel’s low voice. So a mighty hunter brought crashing to his knees by sexting, now this was a more interesting story - something people would love to hear more about if only there were more details, though alas, Charlie was not privy to any more of them.

“That’s not all,” Rowena said exiting the car. She leaned in to whisper the next words conspiratorially, “his not-so-little-brother was included too.”

She whipped away, leaving Charlie stunned with the knowledge, wide eyes and large grin spreading over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I bring you some nonsense. I do enjoy writing dialogue between these two ladies though!
> 
>  
> 
> [see if you can guess why](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/177123889480/spncoldesthits-spncoldesthits-road-trip)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr at oddsocksandstuff if you want to :-)


End file.
